True Love Time
by Lightmoon54
Summary: "Just turn the time back by fifteen minutes, and you'll see." She offered with an angelic and understanding smile. He accepted her present, and that's how Magic began and his life was forever changed by accepting that small silver wristwatch. Leo (Loke) never saw any of that coming by simply accepting that watch from Aries. Complete. A Christmas Special.
1. Author's Note & Introduction

**True Love Time**

~Author's Note & Introduction~

* * *

~Author's Note~

Hi, everyone! This here is my seventh story…yes, yes…shame on me. I also have 5 other ongoing long term stories going on at the moment too. But this story is my Christmas gift to my long supportive readers. :D For this story we will have Leo and Karen (Kareo) and Leo and Aries (Leories) . :) This was originally planned to be Natsu and Lisanna and slight Natsu and Lucy, but I think Leo and Karen will suit this story better. This story will be going out of my way, it would be pretty deep and will be very short, less than ten chapters. So I will be done with this quick to move back to my other stories. :D Please review as always. ;D

* * *

~Introduction~

Leo Spirit was a failing young man that works as a low paid white collar in the City of Magnolia. Because of work time pressures, he was pushed into great depression. But then one night a woman names Aries gave him a treasure that soon changed his life. With this present, Leo soon morphed from a low ranked worker of Ten Wizard Saint into a talented man that his boss, Layla Heartfilia valued. It even got him a girlfriend, Karen Lilica along with great fortunes. Leo believes this is a treasure that Heaven granted him to change his life. But what if…just what if, this watch that is his life changing savior, is also the sparking flame of a great disaster? What will Leo do? Will Aries save him from doom?


	2. Stranger's Gift

True Love Time

~Stranger's Gift~

* * *

Hello everyone, Lightmoon54 here! Soon it'll be Christmas, so here is a Holiday Special present from me to you all! :D Don't worry, this story will end with the month and won't be too long, so I won't be too delayed from my other writing pieces. Drop a review please?

* * *

Leo Spirit, nicknamed as the Lion, was a young handsome man that has lived in Magnolia for more than five years now. He was a quite attractive young man with strawberry blonde hair and with a pair of light blue glasses, but sadly, despite his good looks, he had yet to found a girlfriend because of his low work rank and income.

He had been quite attracted to the daughter of a well known family, Heartfilia, family to the CEO of the well know Ten Wizard Saint, a clothing brand in Magnolia. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, who possessed many great talents such as writing, reading and other skills. She also had beautiful sun blond hair and a pair of lovely chocolate eyes. Sometimes he would daydream to impress the lady's mother and then even marriage. Of course, because of what little he owns and does, this is only a never to occur dream, but nonetheless he still loves to dream this fantasy.

So after many difficulties, Leo joined the company in order to get closer to Lucy Heatfilia. But of course, the work for companies this huge is hard and difficult. So for the past two years, Leo remained as one of the lowest ranked worker in the company. Others always seemed to have more creative ideas and interesting suggestions that pushed them towards promotion. From such daily pressure, Leo soon faded into depression. So now quite often, he would visit one of the city's best bars for a drink or two.

* * *

This night, after another usual drinking at the Golden Celestial Spirit, a bar which his sister Virgo Spirit worked, he staggered out from the bar rather drunkenly. Yes, because his face was scorching red and his mind was seemingly unclear anymore…his sister insisted firmly until she had gotten him onto a taxi before leaving him.

"Drop him off at Celestial Gate 145-24 Magnolia, 11378 please." He can still remember his elder sister pressing firmly with the driver as he sat drowsily and drunk on the back seat. He had been spinning dizzy when his sister reminded him. "Go home and sleep well, okay? Do not go anywhere else, or I'll worry!"

He managed a drunken nod before she released a sigh of relief, again pressed close towards his face through the open car window and whispered. "Look at you right now…a drunkard, a pure drunkard! Don't get me any troubles, gotcha? Make sure you don't go out like this… Just. Stay. Home. You hear me?"

Another nod from him before she disappeared from the open car window and the car began to move. It was only moments before it whirled through the streets towards his sister's given address: their home.

He had wished to sleep, but the beautiful yet somewhat shy taxi driver had noticed certain sorrow from even his drunken eyes to make up a conversation. She had looked quite charming, but he had been way too sleepy to try his usual flirting methods. She had a pair of horn like decorations at her head, with pink silky hair and a pair of lovely eyes. Her voice was soft and shy as she said. "I'm sorry, but sir, is something troubling you?"

Leo had been a drunkard at that moment, and therefore had not the slightest wariness and only sputtered dizzily. "M-Hamm….My job ain't goin' ta well…w-whadaya care? Nope, howl di-did ya know?"

The car turned a corner and the road hit a bump. The young driver angelic grinned before turning around just to cast him a gentle, adorable wink. "I'm sorry, but I just do, because your eyes said it all. Plus I'm assigned to this part of the city, so there are a couple of times I see you coming to that pub you went today." She had a quite odd way of speaking.

"Oh…"

Her smile widened as she studied the drunken man through her front mirror whilst her drive. "Well, I guess we are somewhat considered as befriending each other. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Lio Spearit…" He mumbled dizzily from behind. Luckily his driver was still miraculously capable of translating it.

"I'm sorry, but Leo Spirit? Hmmm…cool name, I'd say."

"M…mhhh, 'kay." He snorted in his dizzy dream, uncertain whether this all before him is actually reality or not. The young woman stared at him for a moment before sighing, realizing that her customer is probably dreaming their conversation at the moment.

"I sorry." She sighed again, feeling quite bored as she singlehandedly flipped the stirring wheel of the car to the right once, the car soon followed under the command and right by its side was the destination Virgo had ordered her brother to be sent to. Just as Leo was about to stagger off the car, she turned around and halted him. "I'm actually quite unlucky today; you're my only customer today. Here, let me give you a present."

She grabbed something from a nearby white wool purse before turning her hand towards him with an angelic and sincere smile as he waddled out of the car. Despite his crazily blurry sight, his dull brown orbs still reported a silver watch glancing under the moonlight as he took her offered present through the open car window.

"Wat's this fer?"

"I'm sorry. Just turn the time back by fifteen minutes, and you'll see." She offered with a happy, innocent grin. He adjusted his glasses to capture a better view on his present. Seeing that it's in fact quite pretty and expensive looking, he took it and removed it to his pocket, too unclear to even think why she'd present him, a stranger with such an expensive looking present.

"I'm sorry, I hope you good luck with your job." She called before driving away.

He watched the car pulling away before dully huffs a snort. "I hope too…"

He never knew that this watch brought great fortune, and unfortunately…misery to him.

* * *

What will the watch do? :D Read the next upcoming chapter to find out! Coming up next is **_True Love Time_****_。_****_A Bright Future_** which will be posted on December 12, 2012! :D


	3. A Bright Future

**True Love Time **

~A Bright Future~

* * *

Hello, heres the newest chapter I've promised before. Leo here will experience a bit conflicting moments, and the next chapter will probably be the ending of this story. :) Read and review! Thanks to **Sovereign64** for reviewing! :D

* * *

It was just nights after Leo had received the silver wristwatch from the strange taxi driver Aries that he soon discovered the true power of that watch. Yes, it was abnormal...and indeed soon morphed into a well cherished treasure of the blonde. Indeed, he had followed Aries's hint, and had once tried to turn the time indicated on the watch by 15 minutes back, and surprisingly, time did reverse by 15 minutes! Sadly, this is the only number that can be reversed, others all affected the actual time by zero.

Now, he is capable of stealing ideas from his coworkers. Whenever anyone had a fabulous idea, he can first copy it down with his mind, then reverse time by 15 minutes and then hand in a report before his coworkers did. Because of this, he soon morphed from a low ranked worker at Ten Wizard Saint into a well respected successful man, even the CEO of the company, his lovable boss Layla Heartfilia had met with him a few times with smiles and pride.

And very soon a new worker arrived at the company, and with slight help of the watch to reverse any bad feelings or dorky behaviors presented before the lime haired newcomer, Karen Lilica, the two soon fell in love.

It was soon before Leo opened to Karen that he even told her of the secret to his prosperity, his watch. He told her that it was all thanks to this watch, and without it, he'd still be helpless and lame...but Karen had told him that even so, she would still continue to love him. With that heartwarming statement as solid as a stone, the two decided to marry.

But the day before the great event...Leo found himself visited by none other than a certain horned and wooly lady who granted him a dim lit future prophecy.

Leo had been busy brushing his teeth early in the morning, still in his pajamas when his apartment door was knocked with a quite urgent drumming. Hastily he galloped over with the toothbrush still in his mouth before unlocking the door. "Leo Spirit here, please come in."

* * *

He had thought it was Karen, or his happy parents which he had invited from the country here to the city to attend to his soon to be happy marriage with Karen. But surprise glowed in his eyes when he spotted a solemn and serious Aries at his door. She is exactly like the night when he first met her, the night when he received that Watch from her, but her attitude is different this time, she does not seem to be pleased.

Her eyes are unfamiliarly dull and for some reason her voice sent a chill down his spine. "I'm sorry, but may I please come in, Leo Spirit?"

He studied her for a moment, and for a few seconds his heart rate accelerated from this strange request at the most random time. But remembering how this lady had given him such a great present and therefore changed his life, he nodded. "Please, Ms. White." Surprisingly, despite him being drunk that day, he can still remember his savior's name.

She brushed past him without a word and into the room before helping herself to the sofa. He hurriedly cleansed his mouth before preparing two warm cups of coffee from the coffee machine in the kitchen.

After a short moment, both are facing the other, with the living room table as the only barrier between them, Leo asked in a quiet and nervous voice. "May I ask why you are here today?"

Aries took a sip of her coffee calmly before replying. "I'm sorry sir, to interrupt you at such an hour in the early morning. I certainly hope that you don't mind..." Her eyes drifted down to his right wrist. "I can see that you have put my little gift into well usage, did it serve you well? Hmm...I hope there are no troubles in quality or anything. By the way, do you happen to have any sugar?"

Leo instantly slide the silver coffee tray with a small container of sugar over to her, "Please feel free to help yourself, and the watch did not experience any problems at all, it worked better than what I expected."

She looked up, understanding the last sentence before adding a spoonful of sugar into her drink. "I'm sorry, its quite pleasing to hear that, if you wouldn't mind, just call me Aries."

"I'm Leo." He hinted, hoping that by moving away from the formalness, he can get her to look less solemn and creepy.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Leo, but today I am here for another thing than simply to be invited to coffee..." Her voice trailed off.

Finally they're moving into the true topic! Excitement rose in his heart, as well as slight anxiety, but Leo tried his best not to present his emotions onto his face. "May I ask what that would be?"

The young woman before him sighed before she lowered the cup from her lips and onto the table. "I'm sorry, although this may sound ironic towards the current you right now, I wish you to sincerely reconsider the marriage with Karen Lilica."

As his eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted for rebuttal, she hastily continued so that she may not be cut off. "Marrying with her will only bring you disasters, and even your life may be endangered. I suggest you, to sincerely cancel your relationship with her...she will only be a bomb by your side, threatening to explode at any moment."

Almost instantly Leo's face grew dark and stormy, "Are you serious, Aries, that you would come to my house here at the moment right before the grand day to inform me of such news and to bad mouth my soon to be wife, the love of my life?"

Aries narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, as much as you may not wish to hear, I am speaking in sake of you, Leo. Karen will only pose you harm, it is unworthy to love a woman such as her-"

"I think you do not have to worry about that, after all you are simply a stranger towards me." His icy words seems to cause her pain for a moment, and for a moment he felt slight remorse for turning so untouchable and dark towards her. But hey, she came into his house to bad mouth about his wife, and even suggested the marriage to be canceled!

Still, he felt as if he shouldn't have been so blunt, and so in a softer voice, he murmured. "I love Karen, and she does too. We are meant to be, Aries, and I trust that this power of love may overcome all obstacles. I admit I feel appreciation for the gift a year ago, but please, do not speak of such towards my love."

A frown appeared at her face as her voice and emotion suddenly grew desperate. "I'm sorry. It seems as I must tell you the truth! I am not human, but a Celestial Spirit Heaven had sent to aid you!"

Leo's eyes enlarged in shock and surprise for a moment as he stared at her intensely, that for a moment Aries thought that she was triumphant...but then Leo's surprised face had shifted into a smile, before cracking with a low chuckle. "That is a quite funny and interesting joke, Aries, may I hear the truth now?"

She suddenly stood up, a sudden pain glazed over those once lovely and understanding angelic eyes. "I'm sorry, but I am speaking the very truth! I am truly on a mission sent from Heavens, you are the first human being I've met...I don't want you to be harmed. Listen to me, Karen does not love you as much as you do, and will never-"

"I think I've heard enough from you," Their friendship and small polite chatter had disappeared, as Aries realized with pain. Those once polite and generous dark orbs of Leo had shifted to a deadly light that is set on her. "I appreciated this small conversation with you today. Now please, help yourself to the door, I have much to do today, as tomorrow will be the day of my lifetime, regardless of what you say. I hope you have a nice day."

"I'm sorry, but Leo..." She looks on the brink of tears for a moment, as her cheeks desperately ripen, and her eyes radiated a sorrowful gleam, lined by crystalline tears. Seeing his sudden dark expression, her lips closed over her unsaid sentence and she looked away with a nod, "I see...I bid you good luck then, my friend. I will now take my leave, if you do not mind."

"Please do." Leo was now truly aggravated, she is crazy, she is speaking of nonsense and bad mouthing his beloved Karen. What does she as a stranger know anything about Karen, he even doubts if they ever met before...why should he listen to this mad woman that's trying to get him to make crazy decisions?

Before Aries left his apartment though, she had turned around one last time with sadness and claimed. "I'm sorry to say, but mark my words, you will regret this decision which you had stubbornly taken today. Karen is not someone you should love with your life. Still, I hope you're happy, farewell." The door soon closed after her.

After she had left though, Leo nearly collapsed on his chair. Although he had appeared absolute and firm about the issue, suggesting that he will definitely continue the big event the next day, he still felt a bit uneasy from her faithful certainty. After all, that woman had managed to change his life with one small watch, and the only explanation is that she does have some power or ability to shape one's life.

But then, how would Karen, who loved him so much, ever leave him? With this thought in mind, Leo felt his spirit rising again. He gave a sigh before proceeding on with the day, hurling this disturbing thought to the back of his mind.

Leo Spirit and Karen soon married, and their love was undoubting strong and intense. Very soon, that unpleasant memory with Aries faded from his mind, along with that once mind haunting prophecy of how Karen will become his downfall. Leo thought he does not need anything else in his life as he is at his maximum happiness when something changed his life around.

* * *

About half a year after his marriage with Karen, Leo found his wife is often hiding something from him. She is no longer sincere towards him, and often he found her sneaking out when he is least expected, or so she thought. He did not pay much attention to it though, but he did keep in mind to give her everything she could ever possibly wanted within his powers...for an inner dread told him something bad will soon occur.

And finally after another year at a late night when Karen was not home, he finally through a window witnessed a car near his house's window. A man had gotten off, a handsome young man, and when the other person in the car had gotten off, Leo found his heart finally cracking for the woman that came out of the car and right into the arms of this stranger, was none other than his wife, Karen Spirit. She had phoned him that she was at late work, but she had lied. Because she unknowingly proved to him that she was cheating on him, by kissing that man...Aries had been right...

* * *

Maybe just another chapter or two left of this story? Read and review please! :) The next chapter, **True Love Time . True Love Time ** will be uploading on the Christmas Day, December 25, 2012! :)


	4. True Love Time

**True Love Time**

~True Love time?~

* * *

Hello, everyone! :D Heres the new chapter! As I had earlier promised, this story will end with the month, meaning the next chapter will be out in a few days. Thanks to **wolfhead **for reviewing and to **Mystian **for following!

* * *

About half a year after his marriage with Karen, Leo found his wife seemingly hiding something from him. She is no longer sincere towards him, and often he found her sneaking out when he is least expected, or so she thought. He did not pay much attention to it though, but he did keep in mind to give her everything she could ever possibly wanted within his powers...for an inner dread told him something bad will soon occur, and tries desperately trying to shift it away with his love towards her.

And finally after another year at a late night when Karen was not home, he finally through a window witnessed a car near his house's window. A man had gotten off, a handsome young man, and when the other person in the car had gotten off, Leo found his heart finally cracking for the woman that came out of the car and right into the arms of this stranger, was none other than his wife, Karen Spirit. She had phoned him that she was at late work, but she had lied. Because she unknowingly proved to him that she was cheating on him, by kissing that man...Aries had been right...

* * *

Although Leo has now learned that Aries was right, that Karen had indeed betrayed him, he still unwaveringly loved her. He did not mistreat her, and yet in fact brought her to an even better paradise to which he had previously not, in other words, he treated her and loved her with even greater tolerance and generosity. He wished to use his true love to bring her heart back to him. He never brought up this subject of her loyalty towards him.

Very soon it is their Third Anniversary.

On this special day, Leo left his job early and came home early with Karen's favorite cheesecake for the special celebration. The moment he entered the room, a delicious, carving smell flowed to his nose. He soon saw his wife in the kitchen, busily preparing dinner. Apparently she had not forgotten this significant day either. She greeted him with smiles and kisses, which pretty much completely smudged off his secret doubt in her.

"Welcome back, dear." She smiled."Go ahead and rest."

"Let me help you, darling." He replied softly, it only feels right to say so, to stay by her side whenever he can.

"No, no." She waved her hand in objection before turning on the fire of the stove to heat a pot with a humming smile. Her eyes blinked with a happy glee before friendly threatening with her nose inches away from his. "Go rest, I'm fine. I want to give you a surprise, so don't you dare sneak peek, gotcha?"

"Alright, as you wish, my beloved princess." He teased before leaving, but only after placing a kiss on her cheek. She returned him a kiss before beginning to chop a carrot.

* * *

While Karen prepared their special feast, Leo came into their bedding room and sat down with some photos. He was soon lost in memories gazing through photos of their marriage, trips and moments together that he almost didn't hear Karen's announcement an hour later. "Leo dear, come out! Dinner's served."

"Coming," He replied before putting down the photos.

Karen was already waiting for him at the table, and he was almost dazed by the food on the table, which were all consisted of his favorites. A warm surge of happiness and love flowed to his heart as he took a seat across her, murmuring. "I am the happiest man on Earth, honey."

"Me too, as a woman of course." She smiled before lifting her wine glass. "Let's drink this wine, Leo dear, before we begin." Leo first lifted his glass hesitantly, but he did not empty it. Skepticism glowed within his black orbs towards her, and soon she was seemingly unease from his strange behavior.

After a moment he can see Karen staring at him weirdly. "Leo?"

He placed the glass back down. "Before that though, I wish to tell you something."

Karen followed his actions, "Go ahead, dear."

Leo sighed; this is actually a good time for him to make the confession. "Karen, I hate to break this to you, but I know that you are for quite a while now, hanging out with another man. Isn't that right?"

Fear suddenly glowed within her pretty eyes, and for a moment her body jolted in terror, but very soon she had recollected herself and her calm façade. She forced a smile, but Leo can easily judge from that moment of her discomfort that he had hit the nail on the head. "What nonsense are you speaking of, Leo. Of course, no, rumors sure aren't reliable, wouldn't you agree?"

"Come on, Karen honey; don't play dumb with me now." He smiled softly, but his heart suddenly jolted in surprise as her eyes grew as cold and as distant as stars, "Surely you're rather lying to yourself rather than to me. I saw you getting out of that guy's car with my own-"

Instantly she had stood up in a flash, her palm had banged against the table, jolting the plates and his heart. Anger was suddenly displayed in her eyes, and for a moment Leo wondered why that her attitude shifted so quickly before she roared in rage. "Yes, if you had seen it then, I'll come clean with you!"

Leo glared at his wife in shock as she growled. "His name is Hibiki Laytis, the CEO of Blue Pegasus, the famous garment company on pars with Ten Wizard Saint where you worked and I used to work. He's a wealthy and handsome man, chairman of a company, yet you're only a stupid little white collar! How do you think that your little salary may support me and my needs!

"Karen," He stood up, "So you had been cheating on me, eh? Why would you do that? Do I not love you enough?" Rage was clearly presented in his eyes towards his wife's dagger words. Why is it that she, who had cheated and betrayed him, get to play in a temper outrage game and he, who loved and tolerated her relentlessly, get to play the great role of getting hurt?

"I only love those that are wealthy and can get me whatever I wanted." She spat in rage, "You're a garbage man, one that cannot even have your wife living in luxury, so I do not love you!"

"Shut up!" His palm, with deadly force, came in a bullet like contact against her face. He lost control, he can't take it anymore! He can't stand having her unreasonably angry like this! Instantly she crashed backward, knocking the chair to the ground during her process of hitting a nearby decorative glass vase headfirst with a yelp.

"Karen!" The second after he did it, Leo regretted instantly as his head became clear. He galloped over to her as her feeble, unconscious figure sank to the ground. He hurriedly tried to bring her unconscious body up so he can remove her to the bed for at least a little rest, but only felt a sticky liquid flowing down her neck as he tried to shift her upright fist.

"Oh god, what've I done?" He trembled with fear and anxiety as a thick, sticky trail of crimson blood erupted from the back of her head. When he withdrawn one of his hand from the contact of the oozing liquid, he found his hand stained red with her blood. "Karen?"

She did not stir at all, her eyes had been shut tight, and her lime hair all fuzzed up from the rough moments, her forehand tainted by the blood on his hand and he cowered over her and hugged her now limp and cooling body, "Karen…please," Iridescent trails of fresh tears rivers down his face as he mewed in the midst of his remorseful sob. "I'm so sorry...J-just wake up, Ka-ren dear…I- I promise, I swear…if you…ju-just wake up, I'll, I'll let you go, to pursuit your own ha-happiness, w-wherever the-at is…Karen."

Suddenly Leo remembered something, and within a second, he had lowered Karen's now cold body to the ground. Ignoring his stinging tears and the dripping redness from the ground as well as the red pool forming on the ground beneath Karen's head, he galloped to the bedroom and desperately scraped out a silver watch from a drawer.

With shaky hands he hurriedly turned the time back by fifteen minutes…and finally sighed in relieve when he felt the usual lightheaded feeling of a certain magic at work.

* * *

So Leo almost commited a crime of uxoricide. Will that watch save him or will it cause him his own share of loses? The next chapter is on December 2, 2012, **True Love Time . I Regret Nothing**. An early Happy Christmas here! :D


	5. I Regret Nothing

**True Love Time**

~I Regret Nothing~

* * *

Hello everyone, this is the last chapter! :D Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Thanks to wolfhead for the review, as well as all others that had been reading up to here! ;D

* * *

"Leo dear, come out! Dinner's served."

Leo blinked; he had as expected, sent back in time. He sighed in relief and can feel his cold sweat dripping down his face as he heard and registered the voice of his wife, still lively and sweet. Glancing down with glazed dull orbs from the previous bloody event, he was more than relieved to see his hands pearly white, without any blood of his love. He nervously wiped the band of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and tempting as hard as he can, he stopped his shaky hands and slipped the watch into his pant pocket, yes, the watch had saved his wife's life and himself from a huge crime. How lucky he is to have this watch!

"Coming!" He forced a gleeful voice as he staggered up, making a smile at his wife as he entered the kitchen room. As previously, Karen was already waiting for him at the table, smiling sweetly. He took his seat and tried to act as happy as he can, but the bloody image still haunted his head. He glanced at her and formed a nervous smile, he tried to empty his mind but it was impossible. He mewed from earlier memory. "I am the happiest man on Earth, honey."

"Me too, as a woman of course." She smiled and lifted her wine glass, each movement according to that of his memory. "Let's drink this wine, Leo dear, before we begin."

Leo tried to act as nonchalantly as possible, but his eyes still betrayed his fear and again sweat formed at his head…this is the part where hell begins, but as long as he makes no comment about her loyalty…maybe they'll still have a happy day as a family. He smiled with a nervous chuckle as an inner voice commanded at him sharply, _don't you dare bring that up…because you will end up killing her. Don't say anything, just drink the wine and all will be fine._

He obeyed that thought and soon felt the sweet red liquid flowed down his throat. But the instant the last drop vanished from the glass, he suddenly found Karen smirking towards him in a weird way, a cold mocking gleam that made him shudder was presented in her eyes. It was very unfamiliar, and very distant towards him.

Before he can question her though, a sudden sharp pain burned at his throat and he gagged painfully, managing a cough. A trail of hellfire soon followed from his mouth to his stomach, and suddenly daggers are jabbing him from within. He coughed once, and suddenly an overwhelming liquid shot back up. Instinctively, he cupped his mouth with his hand as the liquid spilled out. He then glanced down to see redness dripping down his hand; the sharp tang of blood filled his mouth and nostrils.

"I think you drank a bit fast," Karen mused, "You must have choked." Leo glanced up instantly, the blood still dripping down his chin. The lime haired woman was sitting there with a triumphant smile, glaring at him mockingly. Although she spoke of the matter differently, as if he had indeed choked from the drink, he can tell from those dark eyes that she knew that he was in pain, and was gagging blood instead of the mere wine.

The realization was cold, and anger shrouded in his mind as he hissed painfully. "You're trying to poison me…" Sweat was clogging at his forehead, and his bone was shattering as he feebly dug his hand into his pant pocket, searching for his watch. Another urge of pain was soon to come, he knows, Karen will not put a small amount…if she does try to poison him, she'll do it to her fullest. He will soon die from this if he does not hurry…

"Bingo!" She smiled almost way too innocently for her action. But then suddenly she flew out of her chair and whirled over to his side , her iron hand clasped against his wrist and pulled it out from his pocket, grabbing the wristwatch along. The poison had him rapidly dulled and slowed, and Leo can only struggle in vain as she tore the watch away from him and hurled it away. "I won't let time fly backwards. Die, you bastard!"

Another wave of pain stabbed at him from within as Karen pushed him to the ground. Another surge of blood erupted from his mouth as his head hit the cold floor as the liquid from his mouth watered out. "You'll be dead in a few minutes, Leo."

"W-why…wou….would yu-ou do this t-oo me…?"

"Your money does not satisfy my needs." She hissed simply. "I love another man now, Hibiki Laytis, ever heard of him? The CEO of Blue Pegasus. Such a wealthy man, how can you expect me to choose you, a small white collar over him?"

He feebly cowered in pain as she smirked, glancing out the window as a car outside beeped. She hurriedly galloped away for a second and unlocked the front door, keeping an eye on Leo even though the unlucky man can barely move now.

Leo's fading sight soon saw a young blonde entering the room with a smirk. Leo saw the man then glaring at his way, with a cold triumphant smile. "Hon, you got everything ready?" Leo watched helplessly while Karen, from God knows where, pulled out a bag and a suitcase. How Leo wished to scramble up and give an aggressive punch to each of them! But he can't, whatever poison Karen used was not only giving him great pains and had delayed his reflex, but also now caused him to be immobilized.

"All ready, let's go, dear!" Leo watched in pain as Karen shifted her glance over to him. "But what about this thing?"

Hibiki smirked, "No need to worry, let's go now. I've assigned someone to clean this mess up for us…what's his name again…ah, Koruhebi. Now let's go, the plane's waiting, hon." The two then left the room, giggling and whispering lovingly. Leo wished to crawl over to his watch and return to the past, but his body was now as if someone else's, unable to perform his commands. Yes, he is now truly doomed.

A trail of gleaming liquid flowed down Leo's closed eyes and joined the dripping blood at the corner of his mouth. He had been betrayed, and will soon die any minute. Why was he mistreated so badly? _Karen…why? _

"I'm sorry, but I've warned you a year ago, that insisting upon being with that demon will only cause and cost you demise and your life." A familiar voice sounded Opening his darkened, blurred eyes bit, he found the cold expression of Aries squatting over him. "Why hadn't you listened to me?"

"G-give me…th-the watch…" Leo begged…Aries and her magical watch can still grant him a second life.

She coldly shook her head, muttering sadly. "I'm sorry, but it can't save you now, no one can, Leo. Let me tell you the truth, I am as earlier explained, a Celestial Spirit from Heaven. My main mission is to bring Karen to Hell, so that she would stop causing pains to others. Protecting you is my second duty, after bring Karen to justice. So I can only give you a watch, while trying to find that whore. But you only sacrificed that watch which is meant to protect you for her sake, I cannot return to Heaven empty handed. I guess you have to die in her place."

Leo smirked, as her eyes enlarged in surprise, he chuckled painfully, despite his status. "N-no, Aries. I…I p-reviously, vowed…th-that as long…as she may- awake…I- will g-gladly let her…to pursuit…he-her own hap-iness, e-even if she is…to l-leave me." The last bit of consciousness faded from those dark, betrayed eyes, but a stupid smile formed at his lips. "T-take me…I'll t-take her place. I…r-regret nothing."

* * *

I actually think that Leo in the anime, who blamed himself for killing Karen, almost killed himself is actually very similar to the Leo in this story. I do feel pretty bad for him though...even though I am that hypocrite who wrote him dead... What do you think? :D See you in my other stories! thanks for reading it up to here!


End file.
